Rules of The Website
1. We recommend that you keep your posts relevant to the forum in which you are currently in. Try to make your posts informative and/or entertaining. Please show some relevance. 2. No stalking or persistent harassment of an individual or group of individuals against their wishes. If someone asks you to stop, please leave them alone. Continued harassment will result in punishment. 3. No overly abusive language. We have a very loose policy regarding language, but please try to be civil and courteous of others. If your post are excessively vulgar, insulting, explicit, self-deprecating or racial, without any justification of any kind as of why, we will promptly delete it and you may face possible penalization. 4. Endorsing illicit activities and or encouraging crime is not permitted. 5. When commenting leaks and/or reviewing web links, please try to be constructive in your criticism or praise. If your comments are found to be excessively insulting or vulgar, your account may be penalized. 6. Discussion, depiction or promotion of child sexuality, abuse, exploitation and/or related topics that may be harmful to or threaten the security of a child and/or minor is not permitted. Submitting any content or utilizing language or terms meant to imply or insinuate these situations may result in a warning, permanent ban or other form of punishment depending on the context of their use. 7. Racism is not allowed and never will be. 8. Post here and PM me topics are not allowed. If you have a leak to share please post it in your thread. If you don't want leeches to get it, purchase AW3SOM3 and post it there. 9. Posting dumps including credit card information, posts that include links to credit card information, or discussing the illicit use of stolen credit cards is not allowed under any circumstances. 10. Discussion of identity theft is not permitted. The posting of personal information of other people with the intention of identity theft or unlawful impersonation is prohibited. This includes, but is not limited to: doxes, IP addresses, home addresses, and personal accounts such as Facebook or Google. 11. Pornography is not to be included in any member's signature or avatar, and is not to appear on any part of the site. Dumps for sites that include pornographic material and links to sites that include pornographic material are to appear only in the upgraded sections of the site. 12. Doxing and RATing within the Leak Forums community is strictly prohibited, and will result in immediate and severe penalties. This includes the posting of any pictures of other users. 13. Comet Chat is not to be used to advertise threads and/or one's own website. Sending the same link to multiple people is considered spam, and will be dealt with accordingly. 14. Users will NOT attempt to impersonate staff in any way. 15. If a user is banned, he will be removed from all user groups, including AW3SOM3+. If the banned user owns a user group, the group will most likely be disbanded. The user will receive refunds for neither user group subscriptions nor purchased user groups. In the event that the user group is not disbanded, it will be given to the user deemed most deserving by the Leak Forums staff. 16. There will be no asking to become a Staff member, this also includes suggestions or "votes". Staff members will either be picked as of when needed, or Staff applications may be opened when a new Staff member is required. These rules apply everywhere on the site, including Comet Chat and Private Messages. Please be aware of it. **Note: These rules are subject to change at any time we see fit. **The punishment of an individual or group of people is dependent on how severely the rule was broken. All final decisions are made by the Moderators and Administrators. **Any attempt to circumvent or exploit loopholes in the rules will be met with immediate penalties.